Because of a handkerchief
by blackhair07
Summary: "Kata Kakekmu, sapu tangan itu bukan sapu tangan biasa. Sapu tangan itu akan mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu."/'Jodohku akan ditentukan oleh selembar sapu tangan? ini gila! Aku tak akan mempercayainya'/Lalu apa yang akan Jinyoung lakukan jika semua itu benar adanya?/ JinMark and JackBam GOT7 couple.


Because of a handkerchief

Cast : Jinyoung, Mark, Bambam, Jackson and other cast

Rated : untuk chap ini sih masih T aja ya XD

Pairing : JinMark, JackBam

Genre: Romance, dan yaa mungkin sedikit fantasy XD

Lenght: 1/?

Summary : "Kata Kakekmu, sapu tangan itu bukan sapu tangan biasa. Sapu tangan itu akan mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu."/'Jodohku akan ditentukan oleh selembar sapu tangan? ini gila! Aku tak akan mempercayainya'/Lalu apa yang akan Jinyoung lakukan jika semua itu benar adanya?/ JinMark and JackBam GOT7 couple.

WARNING : THIS YAOI, BOYBOY,boys love,miss typo and other

Zizitao present

Author P.O.V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brukkk

Seorang namja tampan yang tak sengaja menyenggol seorang namja manis itupun hanya bisa menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati bahwa namja manis korban senggolannya itu sedang tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya didepan pintu perpustakaan yang memang sejak tadi ramai. Dia pun hanya bisa mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja manis tadi bangun.

"Mianhaeyo, sungguh aku tak sengaja menyenggolmu. Mianhae." Permohonan maaf dari namja itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman yang teramat manis. Dengan segera pria manis yang menyunggingkan senyum itu merapikan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Gwaenchana, aku tau itu. Salahku juga tidak memperhatikan sekitarku tadi. Oke kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Pamit pria manis itu yang kemudian melarikan diri bak orang yang sedang tergesa-gesa,

"Heyy tunggu ..." perkataan pria tampan tadi terpotong karena pria manis yang baru saja berbicara dengannya sudah hilang dari pandangan. Saat akan melangkah pergi dari sana, Namja tampan itu terlihat sedang memungut selembar sapu tangan.

"Ckckck, sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru. Ini sapu tangannya kan? Sudahlah aku bisa mengembalikan sapu tangannya kita satu kampus, kan?. Oh iya tapi dia mahasiswa jurusan apa ya?. Aishh aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya. Aishhh dasar bodohh. Ehh tapi apa ini.. JR?. Apa ini inisial namanya.?" Monolog namja tampan tadi setelah melihat huruf 'JR' terpampang di sapu tangan itu.

'mungkin aku bisa mengembalikannya setelah mengetahui inisial ini' batinnya.

Disisi lain, seorang namja yang tak kalah manis dan juga imut dari namja manis yang tadi terlihat menunggu seseorang dengan wajah masamnya dan berjalan mondar mandir dipinggir lapangan basket kampus. Wajahnya terlihat berubah menjadi makin masam saat meihat orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi baru saja menampakkan wujudnya.

"Yaa hyung kau tau aku menunggumu sejak ta..." kalimat namja manis tadi terpotong saat merasakan sebuah bola menghantamnya telak tepat dihidungnya dengan begitu keras. Ia merasa semuanya berputar-putar.

"Yaaa Bamie-ah kau tidak apa-apa. Yaa Bamie-ah jawab aku." Panik namja yang tadi ditunggunya.

Namja yang dipanggil Bamie atau Bambam tak menjawab dan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pening dikepalanya. Dan kemudian ia menyentuh hidungnya.

"Yaa Jinyoung hyung kenapa kau lama sekali. Dan kenapa hidungku berdarah. Uwaa hidungku berdarah dan juga .. sakitttt. Huwaaa." Racau BamBam

"Ya ampun Bamie-ah hidungmu makin parah mengeluarkan darah. Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu dengan sap... Ya ampun pada saat seperti ini sapu tanganku harus hilang juga." Namja manis yang dipanggil Jinyoung itupun juga ikut-ikutan panik saat tak menemukan barang yang bisa membersihkan darah dari hidung Bambam.

"Ini pakai punyaku saja. Dan maaf soal bola tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ujar namja tampan yang menggunakan snapback bertuliskan 'WANG'itu. Dengan kasar Bambam menerima uluran sapu tangan milik namja itu dan dengan segera membersihkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Yaa apa yang kau lakukan?. Hidungku sampai berdarah, kau tau?. Untunglah aku tidak pingsan dan juga hidungku hanya berdarah, tidak sampai tulang hidungku PATAH. Kau tau itu.?" Sewot Bambam dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Yaaaa aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja, dan aku juga sudah meminta maaf dengan sopan padamu. Tak mengertikah kau akan ucapanku?. Aku MINTA MAAF dan AKU JUGA TIDAK SENGAJA. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berdiri disebelah ring. Itukan juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku." Cerocos namja itu dengan tak kalah sewot.

"Yaa aku tak peduli. Tapi bukankah punya MATA? Kenapa tak kau gunakan MATAmu itu untuk melihat dengan baik dan lihatlah ring targetmu bukan orang lain yang bahkan tak tahu ada orang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan yang sepi" percekcokanitupun semakin panas saat namja tampan tadi membalas lagi dengan tak kalah pedasnya.

"See, kau mengejek orang dengan mengatakan untuk menggunakan mata dengan baik. Kau sendiripun bahkan tak menggunakan MATA mu dengan baik. Buktinya kau tak tau kalau aku sedang bermain basket sendirian di lapangan ini." Sungut namja itu.

Jinyoung yang melihat perdebatan yang makin panas itupun jadi tak tahan juga dan akhirnya..

"YAA TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM. KALIAN BERDUA SAMA-SAMA SALAH TAU!. Bambam sebaiknya kau maafkan dia, dan kau, Wang, sebaiknya kau juga memaafkannya. Bambam cepat kita pergi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ujar Jinyoung yang sukses membuat dua makhluk itu akhirnya terdiam.

"Ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja kok. Tapi aku akan lebih baik saat si Jakcson Wang yang sok cool ini jauh dariku." Sewot Bambam yang masih juga tak mau kalah.

"Yaa kau saja yang pergi dari sini, dari awal aku sudah disini, bocah." Sahut Jakcson dengan wajah santainya yang menyebalkan bagi seorang Bambam.

"What? Bocah? Bahkan usiaku sudah 19 tahun bung. Dan juga jangan berlagak seolah ini adalah wilayah kekuasaanmu, Wang menyebalkan." Percekcokan ini tak akan pernah selesai jika bukan karena Jinyoung yang segera menarik Bambam dari sana.

"Yaa hyung kenapa kau menariiku, yaa yaaaaa" racau Bambam. Jinyoung yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa menulikan telinganya.

"Hyung lepaskannnnn." Teriak Bambam makin keras. Dengan segera Jinyoung menghempaskan tangan Bambam saat dirasa telinganya mulai penuh dengan omelan namja imut itu.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan, lepaskan. Tak lelah kah kau mengucapkan kata yang sama berulang kali?. Aku sedang bingung memikirkan sapu tanganku. Entah dimana aku menjatuhkannya. Aduhh bagaimna ini? Itu sapu tangan yang sangat berharga untukku." Bambam yang mendengar ocehan dari Jinyoung pun hanya bisa melongo. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ocehan panjang dari Jinyoung.

"Hah sapu tangan? sapu tanganmu yang berinisial JR itu bukan?" tanya Bambam dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Jinyoung.

"Apa mungkin aku lupa menaruhnya ya? Ahh tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kan aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi." Wajah kebingungan Jinyoung nampak sangat jelas, tetapi sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa mungkin terjatuh didepan perpusatakaan tadi ya?" tanya Jinyoung

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi didepan perpustakaan tadi hyung" Bambam yang tidak mengertipun hanya bisa bertanya pada Jinyoung.

"Tadi aku terjatuh didepan perpustakaan. Mungkin saja sapu tangan itu juga ikut terjatuh dan tergeletak disana. Aduhh bodohnya diriku samppai tak menyadarinya." Bambam pun dengan segera menarik tangan Jinyoung dan menyeretnya entah kemana.

"Ehhhh memangnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana sihhh?. Aduhhh pelan-pelan dong sakit tau." Kata Jinyoung.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang jatuh didepan perpustakaan, nahh ayo kita cari bersama siapa tau masih ada disana." Penjelasan Bambam hanya dibalasi anggukan dengan Jinyoung.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, dengan segera mereka mencari-cari sapu tangan itu. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"Hyung kita sudah mencari diberbagai sudut diperpustakaan ini tapi tetap saja tidak dapat kita temukan. Apa kau yakin jika saputangan itu jatuh disini?" tanya Bambam.

"Aku bahkan sangat yakin. Aduhh kenapa tidak ada disini sihh? Emmm apa mungkin ada pada namja yang tadi tidak sengaja menabrakku yaa?. Mmm mungkin saja kan?" kata Jinyoung dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Hahh? Namja? Namja yang mana? Dan siapakah dia?" kepo Bambam

"Namja yang tampan dan terlihat seperti seorang blasteran." Kata Jinyoung. Bambam pun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hyung ku yang manis, imut, tampan, jago ngedance dan lain-lain, Kau pikir Cuma ada satu namja blasteran disini hyung?" sahutnya yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Iya aku tau, lalu bagaimana cara kita menemukannya?" Bambam hanya dapat mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih hyung. Kaubilang sapu tangan itu sangat berharga bagimu tapi mengapa kau sampai tak sadar sih kalau benda itu juga ikut terjatuh saat didepan perpustakaan?. Dan bahkan tidak biasanya kau mengeluarkannya dari tasmu"

"Saat itu aku baru saja menggunakannya, lalu aku melihat jam ternyata sudah lebih dari jam yang aku janjikan denganmu. Makanya aku terburu-buru keluar perpustakaan dan lupa memasukkannya lagi kedalam tasku." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Haishh kau ini bagaimana sih hyung. Yasudahlah kita cari namja itu. Ayoo" kata Bambam sambil menggandeng tangan sahabatnya itu.

Sudah hampir 3 kali mereka mengelilingi kampus hanya untuk mencari namja itu dan masih belum juga ditemukan. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya besok. Mungkin jika mencarinya besok, mereka akan menemukan orang itu. Benar bukan?

Skip

"Aku pulanggg..." Ibu Jinyoung yang mendengar suara anaknya pun langsung menemuinya.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata. Ehh tapi tumben sekali kau pulang sore begini. Biasanya kau langsung pulang saat kelasmu selesai. Dari mana saja kau youngie?" sahut ibunya dengan lembut.

"Huftt, Ibu tau kan tentang sapu tangan yang diberikan Kakek padaku saat Kakek akan pergi? Aku menjatuhkannya tadi. Lalu aku mencarinya bersama Bambam, tapi sapu tangan itu tidak dapat kutemukan. Padahal Kakek menyuruhku menyimpannya dengan baik." Ekspresi murung Jinyoung hanya ditanggapi senyum manis dari Ibunya.

"Hmm taukah kah youngie? Kakekmu sudah bercerita pada Ibu saat akan memberikan sapu tangan itu padamu." Kata Ibunya. Jinyoung hanya dapat menatap Ibunya.

"Kata Kakekmu, sapu tangan itu bukan sapu tangan biasa. Sapu tangan itu akan mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu." Kata Ibu Jinyoung

"Apaa? Jodohku? Memangnya dijaman seperti ini masih ada ya cerita seperti? Hahaha, Ibu memang suka bercanda yaa.." Jinyoung pun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan Ibunya itu.

"Ibu tidak bercanda youngie. Taukah kau? Ibu dan ayah juga bisa bertemu karena sapu tangan yang diberikan Kakekmu pada Ibu. Awalnya Ibu juga hanya bisa tertawa sepertimu tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aigoo Uri youngie sudah besar ternyata." Ujar Ibu jinyoung. Jinyoung seolah melemparkan tatapan 'apa-ibu-sedang-bercanda'

"Jangan menatap Ibu seperti itu dan juga Ibu tidak sedang bercanda. Ini kenyataan. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Tapi ingat, saat kalian sudah saling mencintai, jangan lupa untuk membakar sapu tangan itu. Dengan begitu, hubunganmu dengan pasanganmu akan bertahan selamanya." Penjelasan Ibunya sepertinya hanya berputar-putar dikepalanya. Hal itu hanya membuat pusing kepala Jinyoung.

"Bu, kumohon jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai, bukan dengan orang yang menemukan sau tanganku." Sangkal Jinyoung. Karena memang sejujurnya, Jinyoung tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal-hal seperti itu ada didunia ini.

"Kau akan saling mencintai dengan kekasihmu itu kelak nak. Kau bisa buktikan sendiri nanti jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya." Ibu Jinyoung hanya mengelus surai anaknya itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, Ibu akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Ibu yakin kau belum makan. Nahh sekaran cepatlah mandi dan ganti bajumu." Sepeninggal ibunya yang pergi kedapur. Jinyoung hanya bisa memikirkan kata-kata Ibunya yang dari tadi terngiang ditelinganya.

'Jodohku akan ditentukan oleh selembar sapu tangan? ini gila! Aku tak akan mempercayainya' batin Jinyoung bermonolong.

...

Keesokan paginya, Jinyoung berangkat kekampus bersama Bambam naik bus kota. Tanpa ia sadari, orang yangkemarin ia cari-cari itu berada dalam satu bus bersamanya. Setelah sampai di kampus, Jinyoung berbicara dengan Bambam.

"Bamie-ah, nanti setelah jam kuliahku selesai jam kuliahmu juga selesai kan? Kalau begitu,bagaimana kalau kita mencari orang yang kemarin? Dan juga nanti aku akan bercerita tentang penuturan Ibuku kemarin." Ujar Jinyoung yang mendapat tatapan penasaran dari Bambam.

"memangnya Ibumu bilang apa hyung?" kepo Bambam

"Kan sudah kubilang nanti saja, kelasku akan segera dimulai. Nanti tunggu aku dilapangan yaa. Jadi aku pergi dulu byeee" jinyoung pun meninggalkan Bambam yang masih dengan wajah penasarannya itu.

"Siapa yang peduli? Toh nanti Jinyoung hyung akan bercerita padaku." Monolog Bambam.

...

Setelah Kim seosaengnim keluar dari kelas, segera saja Jinyoung membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kelas menuju lapangan. Jinyoung kira Bambam akan menyelesaikan kelasnya lebih awal, tapi sosok Bambam masih belum terlihat di semua sudut lapangan.

"Haisshh tumben sekali bocah itu terlambat. Biasanya juga aku yang terlambat." Ujar Jinyoung.

Dan betapa kagetnya Jinyoung saat ia menoleh kearah koridor yang dekat dengan kelas Bambam. Dengan segera ia lari kekoridor tersebut. Taukah kau mengapa ia terlihat kaget dan kemudia lari kesana? Itu dikarenakan, Bambam terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang. Yahh seseorang yang kemaren memang bertengkar dengan Bambam, Jackson.

"Yaa ya ya berhenti. Yaaa berhenti." Lerai Jinyoung, tapi sepertinya tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melepas tangan Bambam yang sedang menjambak rambut jackson.

"Yaaa berhentilahh yyaaaa." Seorang namja juga berusaha melerai Bambam dan Jackson. Ia terlihat sedang mencoba menarik tangan Jackson dari pipi Bambam.

"Rasakan itu Wang. Yaaaaaa." Teriak Bambam dan tangannya masih menjambak rambut Jackson, dan juga sepertinya jambakan itu semakin kuat.

"Sialan kau bocah. Rasakan ini jugaa. Hyaaaaa." Jackson tak mau kalah dengan Bambam. Ia juga mencubit pipi Bambam dengan semakin kuta. Walaupun terdengar teriakan sakit dari keduanya, tapi tetap saja keduanya tak mau mengalah.

Karena situasi yang semakin memanas itu, Jinyoung akhirnya tak bisa menahan emosinya dan...

"HENTIKANNNNN." Ujar kedua orang itu. Kedua orang? Tepatnya Jinyoung dan namja tampan tadi. Entah mereka memang sudah bersiap berteriak bersama atau memang kebetulan. Setelah mendengar teriakan membahan itu, Jackson dan Bambam dengan segera melepaskan tangan mereka. Selain juga karena teriakan yang menakutkan itu, hawa disekitar mereka juga mulai tak nyaman. Aura-aura pembunuh dari kedua temannya itu seolah ingin menerkam mereka saat itu juga.

"Eee Ano hyung.. m ma mari kita pulang s saja." Dengan segera Bambam menarik tangan Jinyoung, tapi dengan cepat Jinyoung menepisnya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" aura pembunuh Jinyoung makin terasa . dan itu membuat nyali Bambamm semakin menciut. Tapi dengan santainya Jakson menjawab

"Dia tak terima atas kejadian kemarin, hyung. Padahalkan kau sudah tau sendiri kalu aku sudah minta maaf padanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia malah menajmbak rambutku." Bambam yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendelikkan matanya kearah Jackson. Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari seorang namja.

"Huhhh kalian ini sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Tak bisakah kalian bersikap lebih dewasa?. Ini hanya masalah sepele. Haisshh terutama kau, Bamie. Ia kan sudah minta maaf. Tak bisakah kau memaafkannya?." Namja yang sedari tadi bicara itu hanya ditatap oleh Jinyoung.

"Ne Markie hyung. Maafkan Bambam." Ujar Bambam dengan wajah tertekuk. Berbeda dengan Jinyoung yang malah memasang wajah sumringah.

"A ano, kau bukannya yang kemarin tidak sengaja menabrakku ya?" tanya Jinyoung pada namja yang di panggil Mark itu.

"ehh benar. Kau yang kemaren terjatuh didepan perpustakaan itu kan? Tak kusangka dapat bertemu lagi denganmu dengan cara seperti ini." Senyum Mark pada Jinyoung.

"Hehe benar. Tolong maafkan Bambam ya. Sahabatku ini memang masih bocah." Bambam hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga. Jackson ini juga sedikit kekanakan kok." Sekarang giliran Jackson yang mendelikkan matanya pada Mark.

"ohh iya Mark hyung. Apakah kau menemukan sapu tanganku yang terjatuh didepan perpustakaan?." Pertanyaanya dibalas senyuman oleh Mark.

"Ohh sapu tangan itu benar milikmu?. Yaa aku menemukannya. Tapi tak kubawa hari ini. Aku taruh dirumah, takut hilang. Mungkin saja sapu tangan mu itu juga barang berharga bagimu kan?" tebak Mark.

"Kau memang benar hyung. Sapu tangan itu sangat berharga bagiku. Baiklah bagaimana jika kau membawanya besok. Aku akan menemuimu untuk mengambilnya." Ujar Jinyoung

"Baiklah akan ku bawa besok. O iya aku bahkan masih belum tau namamu bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan lagi saja." Dengan gugup ia menyodorkan tangannya didepan Jinyoung.

"Lagi? Kau berbicara seolah memang sudah pernah hyung. Baiklah Jinyoung Imnida." Sahut Jinyoung sambil menyambut tangan Mark dengan hangat.

"Ahaha Mark imnida. Baiklah aku akan menunggumu disini untuk mengambilnya." Kata Mark sambil melepaskan jabat tangan itu.

"Baiklah hyung. Yaa kalian ini saling mendekatlah. Jangan saling berjauhan." Kata Jinyoung pada kedua orang yang tadi bertengkar itu. Dan juga Jinyoung mendorong agar Jackson lebih dekat dengan Bambam.

"Yaa hyung jangan mendorongku." Kata Jackson, tapi setelah Jackson mengucapkan hal itu dengan segera ia balas dorong pada Jinyoung.

"Kau juga harus mendekat dengannya hyung." Kata Jackson sambil tertawa.

Dorongan Jackson pada tubuh Jinyoung terlalu keras dan menyebabkan Jinyoung jatuh kedepan dan menimpa Mark yang berada didepannya, tapi kemudian..

CUPPP

Semua orang yang berada ditempat itu hanya bisa membeku melihat adegan didepan mereka.

'apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?' batin Jackson dan Bambam.

To be continued

Haiii ketemu lagi XD. Ini sebenernya request dari temenku disekolah. Hoyy kawan, Hope U like it okehhh. Oh iya maaf ya, masih punya utang ff masih aja post yang baru XD. Yang lainnya belom dilanjut XD soalnya author masih gaada ide atuhh XD yaudah deh itu aja XD And don't forget, ripiu juseyohh XD


End file.
